Kitty Cat
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: It's Halloween, and Jade says she isn't scared of anything. Tori decides to try and scare her girlfriend by taking her to a haunted house. Will Jade get scared? Or will Tori be proven wrong? Jori fluff! One-shot.


Alice: I decided to write one Halloween one-shot for each of my OTP's!

Emily: So enjoy! This one is for Jori because I've already written a lot of Bade.

Alice: Yay! I might do a Bade one-shot if I have time.

* * *

Title: Kitty Cat

Summary: It's Halloween, and Jade says she isn't scared of anything. Tori decides to try and scare her girlfriend by taking her to a haunted house. Will Jade get scared? Or will Tori be proven wrong?

Pairings: Jori.

Warning: Fluff!

* * *

Kitty Cat

* * *

"I don't get scared," Jade sneered, sitting at their lunch table. It was a Friday and the group was all sitting down. Tori rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. They had been going out for a month or two, and Tori had yet to find anything that scared Jade. If they were watching a horror movie, Jade would laugh at the blood and gore while Tori would scream. After the many attempts to figure out if Jade could get scared but found none, she gave up. Until tonight. It was Halloween and Tori was determined to scare the living daylights out of Jade.

"Then come with me to a haunted house," Tori smirked. "And if you don't get scared, I'll believe you."

To Tori's disappointment, Jade only smirked. "Bring it."

Jade smirked as Beck chuckled. "Tori you're going to be proven wrong. Jade isn't scared of anything."

"Well..." Cat giggled. "Except one thing."

Jade sent a harsh glare at Cat, who continued to giggle. Tori's eyes went wide. Why did Cat know about Jade's fear? She always knew that Cat was close to Jade, but sometimes she had her doubts on just how close they were. They have been best friends for a long time, and Cat knew more about Jade than Tori ever would. Tori sighed, trying to ignore the jealousy rising in her.

"It's settled then," Jade's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Tori and I are going to the haunted house."

Tori nodded, prepared to scare Jade.

* * *

"What is Jade scared of?" Tori blurted out the moment Jade left her side to go to class. Tori and Cat had the same class next, so Tori decided to ask. Maybe it would help her tonight.

Cat shook her head with a grin. "I can't tell you. She'll be mad at me. We promised to keep it a secret."

"You sure?" Tori raised an eyebrow. "You can tell me!"

"You'll figure it out eventually," Cat grinned as they walked into the class. After that, if Tori tried to bring it up, Cat would ignore her or giggle intensely. Tori groaned in annoyance. How was she supposed to scare her girlfriend tonight? Sighing, she tried thinking of maybe using Sinjin to use some effects for the haunted house to make it ten times scarier. Though Sinjin would probably spill to Jade. Tori frowned, thinking of the nerd's huge crush on her.

Then again, Tori smirked, Jade wouldn't leave her for someone like Sinjin.

So it was back to plan A. Try to improvise scaring a ton of different ways to scare Jade.

* * *

Jade smirked as they approached the haunted house. She loved haunted houses and everything in them. She turned to her girlfriend, smirking at Tori's pale face. Clearly she wasn't expecting the exact same mansion they used to film the Scissoring. Jade grabbed her hand and began dragging her towards the house. Tori gulped but followed, knowing this would be the place she would have to scare Jade.

Once they entered, Tori let out an ear piercing scream. Instead of making Jade flinch or jump, she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Tori faked a gasp and pointed towards the corner of the house. "I saw someone!"

Jade frowned. "Well it's not like we're the only ones in here. Tons of people sneak in."

Tori frowned but nodded. "O-okay."

Tori glanced down at herself, frowning. She had decided to wear a cat costume. She even put on the whiskers and the cat ears. Jade just went as herself. Apparently, Jade said she was scary enough as herself. Tori sighed as she began walking around the house, trying to scare Jade by pointing to anything that could arouse a reaction out of Jade. Nothing worked. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," Tori decided, sighing. Jade nodded as Tori stalked off to the bathroom.

_I'm horrible at scaring people_, Tori thought to herself. She opened up the bathroom and gasped in surprise when she saw a boy there. Then again, Jade said it's not like the house was restricted to them only. The boy glanced at her, looking her up and down making Tori feel slightly uncomfortable. "Um..." Tori spoke up. "I have to use the bathroom, so can you just..."

The boy didn't seem to notice her talk as he smiled. "Hey. I'm Mark."

Tori frowned but nodded. "I'm Tori. Can I just use this bathroom for like five seconds?"

"You're really pretty, kitty cat," Mark continued, taking a step closer to her. Tori immediately frowned.

"Kitty cat?"

"That's what you're dressed as, right?" Mark put a hand on her hip. Tori pushed it off quickly, slightly glaring at him. Mark didn't seem to notice or thought she was playing hard to get. Yet Tori couldn't help but notice the slight stench coming from his mouth. She glanced over to see a couple beer cans on the floor. "You're cute."

He cupped her cheek as Tori glared. "I'm not interested. Now can I please just use the bathroom?"

He smirked as he leaned down, capturing Tori's lips in a kiss. Tori gasped as anger swam through her. As soon as he kissed her, she raised her knee up and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He gasped in pain, going down quickly. "Don't kiss me!" Tori spat. "I'm here with someone."

In the boy's drunken stage, he growled and grabbed onto her leg, pulling her as Tori gasped. She fell to the ground on her back as he stood up, still shaking slightly from the kick. He raised his foot and kicked her side. Tori gasped in pain as he raised his fist to punch her only to frown. A pale hand reached out and caught his fist. He narrowed his eyes. Tori, not feeling the pain, opened one eye slightly to see Jade standing over her, twisting the guy's fist. "You don't touch her," she growled. "You don't look at her. You stay away from her."

The boy whimpered slightly and nodded. Jade frowned and kicked his side. Once he landed on the ground, Jade turned around and grabbed Tori's hand, pulling her up. "Jade..." Tori began.

"We're leaving," Jade announced, dragging her out of the house. Tori frowned as they both walked out towards the backyard. Both stopped and stared at the moon above them. Tori sighed.

"I'm sorry," Tori apologized. "I didn't think that-"

Before she could finish, Jade spun around and crashed her lips against Tori's, who immediately kissed back. Jade cupped her cheek as she deepened the kiss to which Tori immediately responded with the same amount of passion. Once they separated, Tori gasped at the expression on Jade's face. It was pure fear. "Jade..." Tori whispered, taking a step closer.

"I am scared of something," Jade mumbled. "I'm scared of losing you. When I saw that guy kicking you, I just lost it. I was so scared..."

"It's fine," Tori whispered, wrapping her arms around Jade. "I'm here now. You saved me." Tori offered her an award winning grin. "Thanks."

"Does it hurt?" Jade glanced over at her side that he kicked.

Tori shrugged then smirked. "Probably not as much as I hurt him when I kicked him in... _that _spot."

Jade burst out laughing. "You did not!"

"I did," Tori smirked proudly. Jade smiled at her, eyes filled with love.

"Let's ditch this place and go back to mine," Jade smirked, grabbing Tori's hand and dragging her out of the yard. Tori smiled. So that's what Cat had meant when she said Jade only feared on thing. Tori blushed slightly. She really did love Jade. And now she had no doubt that Jade loved her back. Tori blushed when she realized she was scared too. She was scared of loosing Jade. Just like Jade was scared of loosing her.

Tori giggled. They really made an odd couple. And that was just fine with both of them.

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading!

Emily: I hope you all enjoyed my first Jori one-shot!

Alice: Sorry if it was a bit rushed.

Emily: Once again, thanks for reading, and I tell us what you think!


End file.
